Collections
All Items can be asked for or made in your Smithy. Gifts at my place: bottle, teddy, rafflesia Neighbors: grass, flowers, Romantic Letters (IR), Romantic Sign of Love (IR) Gifts at My place: block of stones (WI), trunk (IR) Neighbors: Stones, Fireplace, Ice Sculptures, boulder, pile of rocks. Ruins, Stone working building, Storage of Lime, Fortune Teller's Hut Gifts at My place: block of stones (WI), Sand Head (WI), Trunk (IR) Neighbors: Stones, Boulder, Pile of Rocks, Storage of Stone Gifts at My place: Traces, Rafflesia, Bomb, Dry Wood, Periscope (WI), Sand Head (WI), Gift (green,IR) Neighbors: Plane Wrecks, Mines, IR flowerbeds (all), Aircraft Fuselage, Highlands Workshop Gifts at My place: Bones, Rafflesia, Deadman's Chest, Dry Wood, Lifebouy (WI), Gift (green, IR) Neighbors: Blue Shell Flag, Chicken Coop, Pelican, Snowy Owl Gifts at My place: Sand Head (WI) Neighbors: Snowy Owl, Easter decoration, Bunny balloon (striped), Gold Easter Egg, Bid blue bush (red), little pink bush (striped), Little green/yellow bush (pink), Big pink bush (striped) Gifts at My place: bones Neighbors: Blue Pheasant, Bunny Balloon (dino), Little pink bush (Ancient), Little green/pink bush (blue bird) Gifts at My place: Sand Castle (WI), Oil Slick (WI) Neighbors: Coral Isle Flag, Blue Shell Flag, Black Shell Flag, Lake with fish (IR) Gifts at My place: Oil Slick, Whirlpool, Christmas Tree from Friends Neighbors: Boat of Lovers, Pub (white), springs (white), Sm. well (brown) Gifts at My place: Teddy, Oil slick, Totem barrel Neighbors: Boat of Lovers, Lake with fish (IR), Highlands well, Gifts at My place: Totem Barrel Neighbors: Coral Isle Flag, Blue Shell Flag, Black Shell Flag, Florist, IR flowerbeds (all) Gifts at My place: Bones Neighbors: Dinosaur Eggs, Dragon Eggs, Mask Maker, Hunter's Hut, Materials trader, Canteen, Research Center Right Ear - green casket, upper left side of plains Left Ear '- blue casket on Heart Isle, over bridge on Wolf Isle '''Master Key '- Reward when you complete lighthouse '''Rod - Found in trader building on Crash, Need 5 dino skeletons and some food Gifts at My place: Voodoo doll, Basket of Fruit, Totem Barrel Neighbors: Wooden Letters, Lumberjack, Basket w/fabric, Basket w/ siamese/grey kitten, Sledge, Sledge w/presents, Fir Trees, Storage of Wood Gifts at My place: Buried Treasure (WI) Neighbors: Scarecrows, Clotheslines, WC, Deck chairs, Monkey Island, dream catchers, hammocks, beach umbrellas, dinosaur skeletons, Snowmen, Santa, Ice Yeti, Tent made of leaves (copper), Coffee Shop (bronze, silver) Gifts at My place: Neighbors: Cauldrons, Kitchen, Cookhouse, Festive Cauldron, Ice Yeti, Sea Kitchen, Hospital, Pharmacy, Cook, Cookhouse, kitchen utensils (ladle) Gifts at My place: Sand Castle Neighbors: Lighthouse, Mine, Pirate Flag, Clay Pit, Trader Neighbors: Pottery workshop, Monkeys, Beer ingredients (whistle) Neighbors: Smithy, Smeltery, Workshop Gifts at My place: Sand Castle Neighbors: Raft, Lighthouse, Nationality flags, Ms. Yeti, Amber Mine, Native Hut, Stone House, Exotic Kitchen, Coffee Factory Gifts at My place: Sack w/gifts, Gift(green), Fir Tree from Friends, Christmas Tree from Friends Neighbors: Festive Cauldron, Fireplace, Lantern w/ribbon, Holly Bush, Ice Sculptures, Christmas Tree, Ice Yeti, Sledge, Sledge w/presents, Winter Camp (nutcracker), Yeti Grandma (nutcracker), IR workshop (stocking), Bench w/photographer (nutcracker, candy), Holly bush, Tree w/lights (stocking),Yeti Merry-go-round (stocking), Deer, Ermine (stocking), Husky (nutcracker), Husky puppy (candy) Gifts at My place: Sack w/gifts Neighbors: Mountain Lodge, Ice Storehouse, Mountain Stone Storehouse, Mountain Storehouse of Wood, Santa, Magic Ball, Snowman, Magic Fires, Ice Yeti, Ice Fence, Sledge w/presents, Mountain Goat, Bear, Block of Ice, Fir Tree, Boulder, Pile of Rocks, Snowdrift, Stone w/iron, Stone w/a pot of gold, IR Workshop (scarf), Yeti Grandma (scarf), Bench w/coffee addict (Mitten, Scarf), Gingerbread Town, Tree w/lights (cap), Yeti Merry-go-round (Cap), Deer, Fox, Mountain climber kit Gifts at My place: flower baskets Neighbors: '''Tent of Love, IR flowerbeds (all), Lake with fish (IR), Romantic Letters (IR), Romantic Sign of Love (IR), Snowy Owl '''Neighbors: crops My place: harvesting your own seaweed plots Neighbors: Fishing Boat, Octopus Jug, Oyster Farm, fish net Neighbors: Mirror, Sewing workshop Gifts at My place: mysterious parcel Gifts at My place: mysterious parcel, native gifts Neighbors: Ukulele - Bed with flowers, Blue parrots, Stone crab, Stone lemur, Recruit in hammock, Meditation Wooden Turtle - Toucan, Yoga, Surfboard way marker, Drummer, Stone Dolphin, Stone turtle, Kite Hawaiian doll - Hotel, Oasis, Toucan, Chameleon, Recruit girl in hammock, Surfboards, Hawaiian flowerbed, Stone solan goose Back to Home